pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grass type
The -type (くさタイプ Kusa taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Grass is one of the three Starter types, forming a perfectly triangular relationship with Fire and Water. Many Grass types are based on real-world plants and fungi, not necessarily grass (Pokémon such as Cacturne, which is a cactus, and Foongus, which is a mushroom). Many Grass-type Pokémon also belong to the Plant egg group. Several Grass types are paired with the -type (Pokémon such as Oddish, Venusaur and Bellsprout), reflecting the toxicity of several plants towards mainly humans. Most Grass-types are also simply animals with plant-life attached to them (Pokémon such as Bulbasaur, Paras, Sceptile, Gogoat and Tropius). Some Grass-types are also based on mythical creatures (Pokémon such as Shiftry, which is based on a Tengu, and Tangela, which is based on Medusa). Most Grass-types can learn "seed", "spore" or "powder" moves that inflict status (usually Poison, Paralysis or Sleep), including a unique type of status caused by Leech Seed; thus, many Grass-types employ a passive style of play during battle. In terms of direct attacks, Grass-types drain HP from opponents with moves like Giga Drain, or attack with leaves, vines, petals, wood or sunlight. Famous Grass-type Pokémon Trainers include Erika, fourth Gym Leader of the Kanto region; Gardenia, the second Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Cilan, one of the three Striaton Gym Leaders in Unova; Ramos, the fourth Gym Leader of the Kalos region; Mallow, an Akala Island Trial Captain in Alola; and Milo, first Gym Leader of Galar. Grass-type moves *There are 41 Grass-type moves. **In Generation I, 10 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VII, 4 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Other moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **13 moves are of the type. **14 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **13 moves are of the type. **10 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. List of Grass-type moves Effectiveness of Grass-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Grass type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Grass-type-Pokémon Trainers Grass-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Grass-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Grass-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that specialize in the Grass type. Grass type records * Alolan Exeggutor is the tallest and heaviest Grass type. * Budew, Shaymin, Foongus, Morelull, and Applin all tie for the smallest Grass type. * Kartana is the lightest Grass type. * Lotad and Seedot evolve at the lowest level (14) * Snover, Ferroseed and Lileep all evolve at the highest level (40) * Gogoat has the most HP of all Grass-types (123) * Kartana has the most Attack of all Grass-types (181) * Ferrothorn and Kartana tie for the most Defense of all Grass-types (131) * Mega Sceptile has the most Sp. Atk & Speed of all Grass-types (145) * Virizion has the most Sp. Def of all Grass-types (129) * Mega Sceptile has the highest base stat total of all Grass-types (630) Grass-type Pokémon 98 Pokémon are Grass type. (12.22% of all Pokémon) Pure Grass-type Pokémon 38 Pokémon are pure Grass type. (38.78% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Primary Grass-type Pokémon 41 Pokémon are primary Grass type. (41.84% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Secondary Grass-type Pokémon 19 Pokémon are secondary Grass type. (19.39% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Grass-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Grass type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because plants absorb minerals from it and open through the ground using their roots. *They're strong against the type because plants can crack stones and rocks using their roots. *They're strong against the type because plants absorb water for their own benefit. *They're weak against the type because insects eat plants. *They're weak against the type because fire can easily burn plants. *They're weak against the type because many birds eat parts of plants (like fruits and leaves). Also, an extremely powerful wind gust can cause plants to be uprooted. *They're weak against the type because plants can't resist frost, and die most of the time as a result. *They're weak against the type because poison is used to exterminate unwanted herbs. It could also be said that Poison represents pollution and Grass represents nature, and nature is damaged thanks to pollution. *They're resistant against the type because plants are made of materials that don't conduct electricity, like wood. Also, plants divert electricity to the ground. *The type resists them because plants can't degrade metals. It might also come from the fact that machines (like weed-wackers and lawnmowers) are often used to kill plants. *The type resists them because in ancient mythology, dragons were immune to forces of nature (Grass, Water, Electric and Fire). Trivia *All Grass-type starter Pokémon until Generation V resembled a Reptile of some sort. Chespin, Rowlet and Grookey broke the trend. *The Grass-type is tied with the -type for the most weaknesses (5). ** However, if both are combined, the weakness outcome only comes out as 4. *Bulbasaur and Rowlet are the only basic stage duel-typed starter Pokémon. Curiously, they both are Grass-type starters. *All of the final evolutions of the Grass type starter Pokémon until Generation VIII resemble an extinct animal: **Venusaur resembles the Dicynodont or the Kannemeyeria. **Meganium resembles the Apatosaurus. **Sceptile resembles the Dilophosaurus. **Torterra resembles the Ankylosaur and Meiolania. **Serperior resembles the Titanoboa. **Chesnaught resembles the Glyptodont. **Decidueye resembles the Stilt-Owl. *More Grass-type Pokémon evolve with evolution stones than any other type: **Lombre evolves into Ludicolo with a Water Stone. **Gloom evolves into Vileplume with a Leaf Stone. **Weepinbell evolves into Victreebel with a Leaf Stone. **Exeggcute evolves into Exeggutor with a Leaf Stone. **Nuzleaf evolves into Shiftry with a Leaf Stone. **Pansage evolves into Simisage with a Leaf Stone. **Gloom evolves into Bellossom with a Sun Stone. **Sunkern evolves into Sunflora with a Sun Stone. **Cottonee evolves into Whimsicott with a Sun Stone. **Petilil evolves into Lilligant with a Sun Stone. **Roselia evolves into Roserade with a Shiny Stone. **Eevee evolves into Leafeon with a Leaf Stone in Generation VIII Notes es:Tipo planta Category:Pokémon Types Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type moves